Project Summary (Promoting Center Expertise) Promoting Center Expertise is vital to achieve levels of high engagement with and productive use of the National Pediatric Rehabilitation Resource Center (PedRehab Ctr). We designed these activities to assist in advancing pediatric medical rehabilitation research through attracting investigators to participate in the activities and to use the expertise and research resources of PedRehab Ctr. These promotive activities will affirm the overarching objective of this new center ? namely, to enhance the field of clinical pediatric rehabilitation research and the impact of its findings to benefit the lives of children and families affected by childhood-onset neuromotor and related disabilities. The specific aims to promote PedRehab Ctr resources are: 1) to establish an attractive, informative, easy-to-use, and frequently updated website for PedRehab Ctr; 2) to announce PedRehab Ctr resources widely and frequently through partnerships with major scientific and professional associations and research networks, including CTSAs and StrokeNet; 3) to design and place advertisements, posters, and brochures about PedRehab Ctr resources in prominent journals and other places (e.g., centers, clinics, Social Media groups); 4) to work strategically with the national network of other P2C infrastructure centers supported by the National Center for Medical Rehabilitation Research to promote awareness of PedRehab Ctr resources; and 5) to monitor and evaluate the effectiveness of our outreach and promotion efforts, so we can tailor and improve these throughout the next 5 years.